fifthharmonyfandomcom-20200222-history
Camila-Lauren Relationship
Camren is the name of the relationship between Lauren Jauregui and Camila Cabello. Trivia *They're seen putting their arms around each other, hugging or cuddling in many interviews. *They are seen next to each other very often. *They have matching onesies, Lauren's one is gray whilst Camila's is pink. *They both have Cuban ancestry. *They're both from Miami, Florida. *Lauren and Camila get the most solos in performances. *They are both big fans of One Direction. *They both auditioned in Greensboro, North Carolina. *They both have a younger sister. *They hung out with each other on December 31st, 2012 to January 1st, 2013. They then tweeted a photo of Camila making a funny face and Lauren looking awkward. *They live 20 minutes away from each other. *They switch often places with the other girls so they can sit next to each other. *Both of them speak Spanish. *They both love to do accents with each other. *They often think the same things at the same time *They both have a weakness, Lauren for beanies and Camila for bows *Lauren is the only one who calls Camila, Camz. *They always take selfies together. *They sat right next to each other at a The 1975 concert. *"I love you. You're one of my best friends and I feel like I've know you forever. You're one of the smartest people I know and you're stuning. I've learned a lot from you, just know I'll always be here for you no matter what!" - Camila on Lauren *"Happy 16th Birthday little one(: thank you for always being you and being one of the raddest people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. You're an incredible person and I'm extremely lucky to have you in my life. Thanks for being there to vent with and even though we haven't known each other for even a year yet, I feel like you're the sister God forgot to give me. I love you Camzi(: have a good one babe! ������������#camre''n'" - Lauren on Camila''' *"Happy 17th Birthday to this little nugget right here. I thought this picture was cute so I decided it would suffice. Just wanted to let you know that you're an amazing beautiful person and I'm glad that you've been alive for 17 years and that 2 of them have been spent with the girls and I because idk you're pretty rad and an amazing friend and fun to have around. I hope you have an amazing day and feel as special today as you deserve to feel everyday. Thanks for always being there for me when I need you and for being your wonderful self(: I LOVE YOU CAMZ" - Lauren on Camila *"AWHHHHH YAAAY I LOVE YOU UR CUTE ��������" - Camila on Lauren Gallery Camren.png camreen.png Camrennewyears.png Tumblr mfrrdlOERu1s1k3s3o1 500.png Tumblr mgbrq8FN5Q1s1w0wxo1 500.png Tumblr mgdurqP2KA1qf6fwko1 500.jpg Tumblr mh59j3XMbh1rm75bio1 500.jpg 302eca10755411e29a6422000a9e06c4 7.jpg Tumblr me603h9bd11rm75bio1 1280.jpg camren 10.jpg|camren so sweet :D camren 57.jpg IMG 0728.jpg|Camren sharing Mic at Sunrise, FL during the Neon Lights Tour tumblr_n20zqiXqo91roilp1o4_250.png tumblr_n20zqiXqo91roilp1o2_250.png BhsDjVyCEAA4_YK.jpg ss (2014-03-12 at 04.38.54).jpg bf8fcc62c64411e395ad0002c9dcbd7e_8.jpg 51c6c202c64f11e3a97e0002c9ded762_8.jpg 988821 606671829423260 628902157 n.jpg ''Gifs'' Category:Pairings Category:Lauren Jauregui Category:Camila Cabello